Methods of applying graphics to the palm of a glove have been previously proposed. For example, some manufacturers use multi-colored silicone coatings to achieve color in the palm of a glove. As the coatings of colored silicone are applied, a silk screening process is used to apply one or more graphics to portions of the palm. However, as pigments are added to the silicone, the molecular structure of the silicone can degrade, which can lead to less tensile strength and tack. Over time the coating may weaken and become less durable. The result can be a degraded graphical image over time. There is a need in the art for a design that overcomes these shortcomings.